


I’ll Be Okay

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead reader, F/M, Fare Thee Well, Gen, Heaven, Yes I used it lol, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Chuck visits you in Heaven everyday.





	I’ll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for my Heaven square for Genre Bingo

There was no one there to explain it to you when you died.  A robbery gone wrong - was what the papers were calling it but you knew that they were wrong.  You were your bosses favorite, everyone knew that and that’s how you made enemies.  Your coworker was jealous of all the attention you got and wanted to get rid of you.   **  
**

You were just getting used to the idea that you were dead and that you wound up in Heaven.  Your grandmother was wrong - you didn’t wind up in Hell.  There was one consistent fact though.  He would always show up around the same time and the two of you spend hours just talking.  

“This is the fifth time this week you’ve visited.  I know this is Heaven and all, but who the hell are you and why do you keep coming to see me?”  Chuck smiled sadly as you walked away, only to double back and stare him down.  “Did you know me - when I was alive I mean?”

“We never officially met but we talked several times actually.”

You stopped in place and listened to him talk for a couple of minutes.  You took a deep breath and closed your eyes.  His voice was nice to listen to.  “Wait, there was someone.  There was this guy who would always call me at work.  Not to have phone sex, but just to talk.  He’d talk about everything and man do I mean everything.”

“Do you remember the last conversation you had with him?”  

“Not exactly.  Things have been a little fuzzy since I got here.”  

“I’m sure it’ll come back to you.”  

“What if it doesn’t?”

“You have an entire afterlife to make new memories.”  

–

_If I had wings like Noah’s doves_

Was someone singing outside your house?  You peeked out of your curtain, and there he was sitting in your front yard with a guitar.  

_I’d fly the river to the one I love_

Instead of interrupting him while he played, you opened the sliding screen door and sat down beside it.

_Fare thee well, oh honey, fare thee well._

You were bawling by the time he finished singing.  Chuck raked a hand threw his hair and placed his guitar on the ground next to him and locked eyes with you.  ‘You okay?’  He mouthed as you wiped your eyes and smiled sadly.

‘I will be.’

–

It was the meowing that threw you off.  You put a bookmark in the book you were currently reading and looked around.  You always wanted a cat when you were alive, but your roommates were allergic to cats.  It sucked but you dealt with it.  The meowing was getting louder and when you felt something furry rub against your legs, you almost jumped out of your skin.  “Aww you’re such a pretty baby.  Do you belong to anyone?”  The cat meowed as if it was answering you and you held out your hand so that it could smell you.  It headbutted your hand, and you laughed.  

Chuck was watching from a distance as your new four legged companion followed you through your house.   ‘She’ll need your companionship, my feline friend.  Please watch after her for me.’

–

“I can’t keep calling you that dude that shows up from time to time to hang out with me and my cat.  So what do I call you?”

“You mean after this time, with everything we’ve talked about, you still haven’t figured it out?”

“No?”

“I’m God. But you can call me Chuck.”

“There’s no way…”  You had to sit down.  “How?”

“I had a feeling you’d react this way.  It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine!  You ran away from your family.  You abandoned them when they needed you the most, Chuck.  But yet, you’re here everyday, why?”

“I…”  Chuck paused as took a seat beside you with a sigh.  “I think of you as my friend Y/N.  You were the only one I thought I could vent to without judgment.  I guess I was wrong.”  Chuck smiled sadly and with that he disappeared.  

–

It had been over a month since you had last seen Chuck.  It was kind of lonely without him, you admitted to yourself as your cat ran into your legs, demanding attention.  “Cullen, I miss Chuck.”  His meow in return put a small smile on your face but it didn’t last.  He meowed at you and then darted out of the open front door.  “Cullen, get back here!”

You ran out of the house and tripped on the porch stairs.  “Ow, damn it.”  

“Need some help there?”  His hand was the first thing that you saw.  You accepted the help, and when you finally stood up Chuck was standing there with Cullen in his arms.  

“Thank you.”  You mumbled.  ‘Apologize for screaming at him.  Do something!’  

“I wanted you to know, that I attempted to fix things with my family.  They yelled at me but they might have had a point.  I left when they needed me the most.  My own sister was loose and wanted to kill me.  She had every right to do it, but we worked things out.  I almost died but I’m still here.”

“Are you going to leave again?”

“I promised Amara that we’d spend time together after I came to see you.”

“Chuck, I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“I hate to say this but you yelling at me is what kicked my ass in gear.”  He scratched behind Cullen’s ears and grinned at you.  “I promise that I’ll come visit when I can.  Amara will understand.”

“You should bring her with you the next time you visit.  I’d like to meet God’s sister.”  

“It’s a date.”


End file.
